Ice Skating in February
by ForTheHearts
Summary: Two or three chapters. FujimotoxKobato. Fujimoto invites the young reborn girl out on a date. As it's not aware to her it's a date. Exactly. This occurs a year after they've remembered each other. Constructive Criticism.


**Ice Skating in February**

__Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to ____Clamp's work Kobato. ____We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!__

_Just a few days ago someone had asked Kobato to join her for a nice afternoon at the skating rink. The one called Fujimoto Kiyozaki. The young man wasn't sure why he asked her. The young reborn again girl was happy to join him._

_Now__ the afternoon of the hanging out together. Or date, as she wasn't sure which of the two was it. As usual she was afraid to ask him. Weren't they a couple though? Or just friends that had true feelings for one another._

_Kobato, dressed in pink twirled around. She looked herself in the mirror, figuring he wouldn't mind her outfit._

_"__I guess she should do." She nods her head. "It is cold out there these days.."_

_Just across town Fujimoto was finishing work for a client. As his shift ended he looked over the time. __K__nowing he'd be seeing her in an hour or two. __H__is face heating up when thinking of her sweet smile, and clumsy self. __H__e laughed at a memory soon as he closed up his briefcase._

_F__ew people looked his way. __H__e didn't care as he was having a good day. __W__ishing nothing or no one to ruin the afternoon. _

_"__I must get home in time to change clothes too…" He tells himself, while shouting goodbyes to his co workers._

_They all do the same. But had their noses in their works as all lawyers would. _

_Fujimoto takes the train going on home. __D__uring the ride he texts her letting her know what was happening at that moment. __K__obato rests on her small futon when looking up at the ceiling._

_H__er phone dings startling her. __G__etting off the bed she looks around for it. __A__ plush annoying bear shows himself._

_"__Dobato, you're looking for this?"_

_"__Oh yes..thank you!"_

_J__ust as she's about to reach it, he flings it onto her bed. __L__etting out an exaggerated sigh she goes to the bed picking up her phone._

_A__ beep tells her she had received a text from Fujimoto. __H__er face warming up soon as she read it. __S__he tries to remember how to use it, since Fujimoto got her the phone. As well as taught her few simple steps on how to use the mobile device._

_"__I can't wait to see him.."_

_Ioryogi just lets out a sigh as usual. __T__he girl was in la la land whenever it came to that human she was deeply in love with. __S__hrugging his shoulders he leaves her alone. __G__oing out the window knowing it was cold as he had planned to go elsewhere._

_S__he watches him leave, waving her small arms at him. __H__e looks back rolling his eyes. _

_"__Dobato…as usual…"_

_F__ujimoto arrives home setting his briefcase down. __H__e jumps into the shower making sure to take a quick one, before going out again. __D__uring his shower he thought of what to do with his friend or maybe girlfriend._

_"__What is she to me?" _

_E__ven though she had returned they both didn't make it official. __H__e knew how he felt for the beautiful young girl. __S__miling remembering the time she realized who he was, got his heart pounding. _

_"__I love her so much. I know that for sure!"_

_H__e tells himself over and over. __T__urning off the faucet he gets out of the tub. __C__ontinuing to think of her while drying off too. __D__eep in thought not realizing his phone was ringing._

_"__Is it her?"_

_A__s for sure it was Kobato. __T__he young teen women decides on calling him up. __H__earing each other's voices melted their hearts. _

_"__I should able to meet up with you in the park."_

_"__Okay..I just didn't want you to forget about me…how silly am I." she laughs at her own stupidity._

_H__e found it cute nonetheless. _

_"__We're going to have a good time. __E__specially as it's your first time ice skating. __R__ight?"_

_"__Oh yes it is.. thank you for inviting me too."_

_"__No problem. I'll text you soon as I've left the house."_

_W__ith those words he hung up. __H__e throws his phone onto the couch. __W__ondering what to wear was in his mind._

_Of course it was cold as it's the winter season. Still it was hard to decide on something. __E__specially when going out on a date._

_That's right! __I__t's a date. __S__he'll know about it soon as I mention it to her._


End file.
